Chi-Chi/Gallery
Manga Fleeing Chi-Chi in DBSD.jpg|Chi-Chi fleeing from a T-Rex in Dragon Ball SD Anime ''Dragon Ball'' Pic of Chi Chi.jpg|An image of Chi-Chi Chichi shocked.jpg|Chi-Chi shocked Knockedoutchichi.jpg|Chi-Chi knocked out by Yamcha Yamchawakingchichi.png|Yamcha waking Chi-Chi up Chichiafraid.png|Chi-Chi being scared of Yamcha Yamcha chichi 02.jpg|Chi-Chi believing that Yamcha likes her Chi chi blushing.jpg|Chi-Chi blushes Cooti chichi.PNG|Kid Chi-Chi Kid-Chichi-first-anime-appearance-dragon-ball-females-32240913.jpg|Chi-Chi at Kame House Goku about to promise to marry Chi chi.PNG|Chi-Chi and Goku ChiChiS12.png|Chi-Chi blushing as she thinks of Goku Milk enoji.png Goku Meets Chi-Chi As Teenagers.jpg|Teen Chi-Chi ChiChiForgotten.Ep.134.png|Chi-Chi mad at Goku Chi chi.JPG|Chi-Chi attacks Chichistance.png|Chi-Chi practicing her stances ChiChi.Ep.136.png|Chi-Chi at the tournament Chi-Chi Fighting Pose.jpg|Chi-Chi faces Goku Gokuvschichi.png|Chi-Chi attacks Goku chichi hearts.jpg|Chi-Chi happy ChiChi.Ep.144.DB.png|Chi-Chi watching Goku fighting with Piccolo Jr. Goku & Chichi.png|Chi-Chi with her fiancé, Goku db150-16.jpg|Chi-Chi attacking Shu Umigame and chi-chi.png|Chi-Chi and Turtle Chichi.jpg Chi-Chi.jpg ChiChi.Ep.153.png|Chi-Chi Chichi Wedding..JPG|Chi-Chi wearing her mother's wedding dress Gokuxchichi.png|Goku and Chi-Chi getting married chichi-chi-chi-dragon-ball-30963952-526-401.jpg hqdefault.jpg Chi1.jpg chi-chi-teen-dragon-ball-4.32.jpg chichi-768643.jpg ChiChi-portrait-chi-chi-dragon-ball-30963862-520-419.jpg db137-01.jpg hqdefault0QCXAQ5H.jpg chi-chi wild.jpg bscap0008.jpg Chi-2.jpg db153-24.jpg db153-33.jpg large.jpg main-qimg-35bb4fe39d1d7880eb6b65176345c6c3.jpeg tumblr_inline_nonrjbROt41qdf0zc_1280.jpg ''Dragon Ball Z'' Chi-Chi DBZ.png|Chi-Chi calling her son Chichi worried.jpg|Chi-Chi worried Chi-Chi.Ep.1.DBZ.png|Chi-Chi Chi-chi funny.jpg|Chi-Chi running towards Gohan Chi-ChiHospital.png|Chi-Chi at the hospital GohanAndChiChi 2.jpg|Chi-Chi takes care of her son GohanBeforeLeavingToGoToNamek.jpg|Chi-Chi with her son ChiChiS.png|Chi-Chi longing for her son's return Dbz65-08.jpg|Chi-Chi wants to leave for Namek Gfsccrf.JPG|Chi-Chi reunites with her son Chi Chi needs to lose some steam.png|Chi-Chi mad Chichi dubbles knees gohan.png|Chi-Chi attacks Gohan Chichi2.JPG|Chi-Chi does laundry Chichi1.JPG|Chi-Chi at home Chi chi fca.jpg|Chi-Chi mad at what Mr. Shu said to Gohan Chichi2.png|Chi-Chi in a dream about Goku's return ChiChi.jpg|Chi-Chi in Gohan's dream Chi Chi.jpg|Chi-Chi Dream Chi-Chi.png|Chi-Chi in Gohan's dream Chi-Chi with tears in her eyes.png|Chi-Chi with tears in her eyes Chichi34.png|Chi-Chi comes back from shopping Chichi77.png|Chi-Chi at home Chichi5.PNG|Chi-Chi in mid-''Dragon Ball Z'' Chi- Chi.jpg|Chi-Chi angry Chichi3.JPG|Chi-Chi enters a room ChiChi Ep.137 2.jpg|Chi-Chi, worrying about Goku Chichi.png|Chi-Chi cooking Bcbcb.jpg|Chi-Chi Bccbc.jpg|Chi-Chi Vcbcvb.jpg|Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Krillin Jhjhjh.jpg|Chi-Chi attacked in Goku's dream Jhjhgh.jpg|Android 18 kills Chi-Chi in the dream 3009.jpg|Chi-Chi at Kame House Chiaotzu and Chi-Chi sense & feel Perfect Cell's completion's earthquakes.png|Chiaotzu and Chi-Chi sense & feel Perfect Cell's completion's earthquakes Chi Chi Surprised Sig.JPG|Chi-Chi shocked 154 - No Worries Here 20120223-16084426.jpg|Chi-Chi crying Chichi01.jpg|Chi-Chi ChiChiS3.png|Chi-Chi recalls the story of how Goku obtained his license Chi-Chikick.png|Chi-Chi kicking GotenvsChiChi.png|Chi-Chi training Goten ChiChi.Ep.199.png|Chi-Chi after Gohan leaves to school 990.png|Chi-Chi washes the dishes 996.png|Chi-Chi remembers the past 995.png|Chi-Chi happy 1028.png|Chi-Chi uses binoculars Chichi and Bulma.PNG|Chi-Chi and Bulma cheering for Krillin 200 20120225-15313486.jpg|Chi-Chi eating 204 20120226-17534034.jpg|Chi-Chi when seeing her son attacked by Spopovich and Yamu ChichiSpeaksAboutHerculesFraudulentWealth.png|Chi-Chi spears about Mr. Satan DBZ - 223 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120302-14472880.jpg|Chi-Chi while Vegeta confronts Goku DBZ - 217 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120227-20284391.jpg|Chi-Chi after Vegeta killed several people at the tournament DBZ - 223 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120302-14471582.jpg|Chi-Chi after the 25th Tournament DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15112942.jpg DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15120958.jpg DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15170459.jpg DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15170934.jpg DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15171171.jpg 1943.png|Chi-Chi with her father He's Always Late - Chi-Chi.PNG|Chi-Chi compares different dresses Sons(Ep288).png|Chi-Chi with her sons BulmaAndChichiThinkOfGokusAbsense.png Dbz288-44.png File:Chi-Chi_wants_Vegeta,_Bulma_wants_Goku.jpg|Chi-Chi suggesting to Bulma about trading mates with Goku and Vegeta Chi-chi DBZ Final.png Chi-chi anciana.jpg Parece un festival.png Milk en el final de DBK.jpg 1070.png|Chi-Chi at the 28th World Tournament titi.gif|Chi-chi bscap618.jpg|Chi-Chi yelling at Goku that Gohan must stay to do his studies. 175113-hqdefault.jpg 175110-hq3_super.jpg 176926-345345.jpg chichi3-chi-chi-dragon-ball-30964873-720-480.jpg ''Dragon Ball Super'' ChichiRunningToGoku.png ChichiCheckingOnGoku.png ChiChiHuggingGoku.png Milk y su hijo.png GokuChichi-DBS34.png GokuChiChi-DBSuper.png ChiChiGoku-Hug.png DBSGokuChichi.png GokuCarryingChichi-Super34.png CoverYourEars.png EveryoneSupport.png BriefFamilyCheer.png Getting worried.png Survival Arc Oppening (15).jpg|Chi-Chi and Goku in Survival Arc Opening "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 27.png|"Future" Trunks Saga "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 30.png|"Future" Trunks Saga ''Dragon Ball GT'' Z Fighters Having A Party.png|Chi-Chi at the beach with her family 901.png|Chi-Chi and Videl Chi Chi Giving a Talking to to Vessel Goten.png|Chi-Chi yelling at Goten Chi Chi Monster Pose.png|Chi-Chi tells Pan there are scary monsters in space Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-19h22m48s763.png Chi-Chi llora.png|Chi-Chi cries when struck 1830.png|Videl and Chi-Chi ChiChi.Ep.58.GT.png|Chi-Chi Cels0425.jpg|Chi-Chi and Goten 1427.png|Chi-Chi with her older son 1423.png|Chi-Chi in GT talking to SS4 Goku 1426.png|Bulma and Chi-Chi Chichi2.jpg|Chi-Chi Milk en Dragon Ball GT.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-19h24m47s674.png DragonballGT-Episode064_13.jpg|Chi-Chi with Goku after the defeat of Omega Shenron DragonballGT-Episode064_229.jpg|Chi-Chi and Goten's last appearance Films ''Dead Zone'' Chichi3.jpeg|Chi-Chi in Dead Zone ''Lord Slug'' AraleInLordSlug.png|Chi-Chi in Lord Slug DragonBallZMovie424.jpg|Chi-Chi attacks ''Cooler's Revenge'' DragonBallZMovie55.jpg|Icarus and Chi-Chi in Cooler's Revenge DragonBallZMovie56.jpg|Chi-Chi with Oolong and Krillin ''Super Android 13! SonFamily(mov7).png|Chi-Chi in ''Super Android 13! Chichihitskrillin.png|Chi-Chi hits Krillin Chichi4.PNG|Chi-Chi in Super Android 13! ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' DragonBallZMovie821.jpg|Chi-Chi in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan ''Bojack Unbound'' 859.png|Chi-Chi in Bojack Unbound ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Chi-Chi Yo Son Goku and his Friends Return.png|Chi-Chi in ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! OldKai&ChiChi&Bulma.png|Chi-Chi at Mr. Satan's party ''Battle of Gods'' Satan18MarronChichiDende(BoG).png|Mr. Satan, Android 18, Marron, Chi-Chi, Dende Openings/Endings/Trailers Video Games Intro15(ISGD).png|Chi-Chi in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu attack of the saiyans wedding.JPG|Goku and Chi Chi's wedding in Attack of the Saiyans Dragon Ball Heroes trailer - GT aged Krillin brags to his ashamed friends who sit on the Tenkaichi Budokai bench (Bulma, Chi Chi, Yamcha, Puar, Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, and Master Roshi).png Dokkan Battle Pure at Heart Chi-Chi (Youth) card (Flying Nimbus).png|Pure at Heart Chi-Chi (Youth) in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Pure and Innocent Approach Chi-Chi (Youth) card (Japan Only).png|Pure and Innocent Approach Chi-Chi (Youth) japanese card in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Charming Dream Girls Dragon Ball Heroines card.jpg|Charming Dream Girls Dragon Ball Heroines card featuring Chi-Chi in Dokkan Battle chi chi in kakarot games.jpg|Chi-Chi in Kakarot Artwork Chi-Chi blue and son goku.png|Chi-Chi with blue hair Chi-Chi prudente.png Milk en la saga de Freezer.gif|Chi-Chi in Frieza Saga Chi-chi.jpg|Chi-Chi art for WJ #19, 1988 Chi-Chi concept art.jpg|Chi-Chi concept art for Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! ChiChi2013.png|Chi-Chi art for Battle of Gods ChichiKanzenban.png|Art of Chi-Chi by Akira Toriyama teen chichi.JPG|Teen Chi Chi from Dragon Ball Online Category:Galleries